Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be real numbers such that $1 \le a \le b \le c \le 4.$  Find the minimum value of
\[(a - 1)^2 + \left( \frac{b}{a} - 1 \right)^2 + \left( \frac{c}{b} - 1 \right)^2 + \left( \frac{4}{c} - 1 \right)^2.\]
Solution: By QM-AM,
\begin{align*}
\sqrt{\frac{(a - 1)^2 + (\frac{b}{a} - 1)^2 + (\frac{c}{b} - 1)^2 + (\frac{4}{c} - 1)^2}{4}} &\ge \frac{(a - 1) + (\frac{b}{a} - 1) + (\frac{c}{b} - 1) + (\frac{4}{c} - 1)}{4} \\
&= \frac{a + \frac{b}{a} + \frac{c}{b} + \frac{4}{c} - 4}{4}.
\end{align*}By AM-GM,
\[a + \frac{b}{a} + \frac{c}{b} + \frac{4}{c} \ge 4 \sqrt[4]{4} = 4 \sqrt{2},\]so
\[\sqrt{\frac{(a - 1)^2 + (\frac{b}{a} - 1)^2 + (\frac{c}{b} - 1)^2 + (\frac{4}{c} - 1)^2}{4}} \ge \sqrt{2} - 1,\]and
\[(a - 1)^2 + \left( \frac{b}{a} - 1 \right)^2 + \left( \frac{c}{b} - 1 \right)^2 + \left( \frac{4}{c} - 1 \right)^2 \ge 4 (\sqrt{2} - 1)^2 = 12 - 8 \sqrt{2}.\]Equality occurs when $a = \sqrt{2},$ $b = 2,$ and $c = 2 \sqrt{2},$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{12 - 8 \sqrt{2}}.$